True Love
by KeriandRandy4ever
Summary: Randy and Victoria fell instantly in love how many more tragedies can there realationship conquer
1. The Meeting

Sister to Sister Chat

Victoria was a new production assistant for the WWE and she was also Vince McMahon's youngest daughter she had been working there for a little over a year and she had a crush on one of the superstars his name was Randy Orton. That whole night Randy and Victoria kept flirting with each other back and forth he was wearing a blue jeans and black button down shirt and black shoes and his black leather jacket and Keri had on her black suede skirt and her white blouse and her black heals she looked really good. Victoria's older sister Stephanie came over because she saw her watching Randy. "Hey little sis" Stephanie says. "Hey Steph" Victoria says. "You have a crush on Randy Orton don't you sis" Steph says. "Ya I do but you know how dad is about his girls dating wrestlers" Vicky says watching Randy and Hunter together "Ya well I sort of changed that didn't I" Steph says. "Ya but I am the baby of the family the last girl" Vicky says "Don't worry about Dad you just follow your heart if you like Randy than go for it" Stephanie says. "Don't let the love of your life get away just because dad doesn't approve he will approve just as long as you are happy and you are doing what you feel in your heart" Stephanie says. "Steph is right Vicky" Shane says. "Randy is a great guy you guys would be perfect for each other" Shane says,

Later on Vicky was working on a promo and Randy was one of the featured superstars, Randy came over to her. "Hey Vicky" Randy says. "Hey Randy" Vicky says. "She could feel herself melting under those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Randy was wearing his black Tommy Hill Jeans and a white button down shirt and his and his black timberland boots. Vicky was wearing blue dress pants and her short dress shirt and her black suede heals . Randy couldn't take his eyes off of Vicky. They went for a walk together. They were holding hands and walking together. Steph and Shane were watching them. "Look at our baby sister she is so happy"Shane says. "Ya she is happy so happy"Steph says. Paul came from behind and put his arms around Stephanie's waist. "Ya they remind of me of us when we first starting dating" Paul says.

Later on Randy and Paul were working out. Randy was daydreaming. Randy was daydreaming. "I know what your thinking about" Paul says "Your thinking about Vicky aren't you" Paul says "Yea why" Randy says. "She's my sister in law I just want to make sure she is happy"Paul says "Trust me Paul I will treat her right I am in love with her she is the one for me" Randy says smiling


	2. Summer Slam and The First Date

_**Summer Slam and The First Date **_

It was Sunday August 15 2004 Randy had the biggest match of his career he was facing Chris Beniot for the WWE World Heavy Weight Title he was so pumped for the match Randy was victorious and he came back and he saw Victoria working on something with Michael one of the announcers and he started to fall for Victoria and he went back to shower and change into his black Tommy Hill jeans and his blue button down shirt and his black shoes and he found Keri and every time she saw him she melted. "Hey Randy Congratulations on becoming the Champ" Victoria says smiling. "Thanks" Randy Says. "I was sort of hoping that maybe you would like to come celebrate with me "Randy says. "Yea sure just give me some time freshen up and I will be ready" Victoria says Randy and Victoria were out together they were dancing and partying and hugging and kissing they were instantly in love. Victoria and Randy had a private booth like he had it all planned out. "You had this all planned out didn't you" Victoria says. "Well Ya I did" Randy says "I have been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you" Randy says. "That's how you felt" Victoria says "I felt the same way when I first met you" Victoria says. Victoria and Randy were cuddling when her older brother Shane came in. "Oh man Randy "Vicky says worried. "Don't worry Vicky everything will be alright I talked to Shane already he is completely cool with us dating" Randy says hugging Victoria.

That Night Randy brought Vicky home she wasn't feeling good and she was all alone in the room by herself he didn't want to leave her. "I am sorry I ruined your celebration" Vicky says crying "It's ok we can celebrate tomorrow night when you are feeling better" Randy says comforting Vicky. "I rather the love of my life be healthy than something happening to you and you wind up in the hospital or something" Randy says stroking her hand. "Hold me" Vicky says crying. "Of course you bet just let me go to my room that is right next door and get some clothes that I can change into in the morning" Randy says. Vicky wouldn't let go of Randy's hand. "Baby what's wrong tell me what's bothering you" Randy says trying to comfort her. She just cries. "what's wrong sweetie what is it" Randy says worried. Vicky didn't say anything she just cried" Randy laid with her. "I don't know I just don't feel good" Vicky says. Randy took Vicky in his lap and just rocked her to sleep.


	3. Monday Night August 16th 2004

**_Monday Night August 16th 2004_**

The next day Victoria and Randy were inseparable they spent the whole day together. That night was the first Raw that Randy was the World Heavy Weight Champion. Vicky and Randy were walking towards the top of the ramp they were holding hands. It was right before air time and Vicky fixed his tie and fixed his collar and put the title over his shoulder. Everything was going great till Chris Benoit came out and challenged Randy again for the World Heavy Weight Championship. Vicky goes back to her dad. "Dad you can't be serious he just wrestled and 30 min match last night" Vicky say worried. "Princess don't worry everything is going to be ok"Vince says. Randy comes back after the interview he was worried and Vicky went with him into his dressing room. "Vicky you have to talk to your dad I am no shape to wrestle tonight" Randy says. "I tried baby he thinks it will bring good ratings" Vicky says rubbing Randy's shoulders so he relaxes. "Trust me you will beat Chris your win last night is not a fluke you are the Legend Killer" Vicky says pumping him up. It came to match time and Vicky was watching by the ramp and she saw Triple H, Batista and Ric go out to ring side and distract Chris to give Randy time to get the RKO on him and score the win. Than the nightmare began she watched in horror has the three men beat up Randy. Victoria ran down to ringside and tried to get to Randy's side but the ref's kept holding her back. "Somebody has got to stop them please" Victoria says screaming and crying. Evolution eventually left the ring and Randy was barely conscious the medics were checking on randy and Victoria was by his side she was worried about him she never left his side she was trying not to cry in front of him. Vince came into the trainer's room Victoria hugged her dad crying. "Shh its ok sweetie he's going to be alright I know it" Vince says. The officials help Randy to the back. Vicky goes to find Triple H and the guys. "What were you guys thinking you weren't supposed to bust him open" Vicky says. "I am sorry I guess it just got out of control" Paul says.

That night Victoria helped him back to the hotel he was so sore and beat up his head was so swollen where they put the stitches in and he was dizzy from the medication. Victoria helped him lay down on the bed and she got ice for his head. "Thanks baby" Randy says. "Ur welcome sweetie" Victoria says. "I am sorry I know I promised you a night on the town and now look at me" Randy says upset. "Hey it's ok baby we can do that another time I rather just spend some quite time with you cause right now you need to be resting and taking it easy" Victoria says Randy sat up and saw what his face looked like after all the stitches. "Oh my god baby look at me I look like a blow fish" Randy says. "No you don't you look fine sweetie" Victoria says rubbing her hand up and down Randy's back trying to be supportive. Randy had fallen asleep and Victoria covered him up a blanket she went in to take a bubble bath kept the bathroom door open so she could hear Randy if he woke up she watched him sleep from the tub and she sat there with tears running down her face she felt so helpless to see her man in so much pain. Victoria got changed and climbed into bed with him and he pulled her close to him. Victoria was watching TV when Randy woke up. "Sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you up" Victoria says kissing him. "It's ok" Randy says flinching. "what's wrong" Victoria says "Nothing just my back is killing me and nothing is taking away the pain" Randy says with tears in his eyes. Victoria tries rubbing it for him and he completely relaxes. "Thank you baby" Randy says. Vicky strokes his hair. "I love you" Randy says. "I love you to" Vicky says. Randy went to take a shower and Vicky was doing some paper work. Randy came out. "Vicky was staring at the stills from the past nights raw that somebody put up on Randy's website. "Hey baby it's just a script"Randy says putting his arms around Vicky's waist and nuzzling her neck. "I know I just hate the fact that you got hurt not just physically but emotionally also" Vicky says. "I'm ok baby trust me" Randy say.


	4. The Suprise

_**The Big Surprise**_

**The next week Victoria and Randy were working on a commercial together and Vicky was still mad a triple H for taking things to far Monday night. Between takes Vicky and Randy were spending quality time together. Paul comes over to Vicky and Randy. "Hey guys I am sorry about Monday night" Paul says. "It's ok" Randy says Paul looked at Vicky who was talking with Stephanie. "Give her some time she will come around she is just very protective of me that's all" Randy says. Vince comes over to Victoria and Victoria was watching Randy hanging with the guys. "He is doing better" Vince says. "Ya he is doing better "Vicky says. After the commercial was done Vicky went and sat on Randy's lap and he puts his arms around her Victoria went and sat on Randy's lap and he put his arms around her. Victoria laid her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy stroked her hair. "I love you so much" Randy says kissing her on the head. "I love you to" Victoria says putting her arms around Randy and hugging him. Randy hugged her. "I have been wanting to ask you something" Randy says. "I know we have only been dating for a couple of weeks but I can't see myself with anybody else I want to be with you forever you are the only one for me" Randy says He pulls out a small velvet box. Victoria opens it. It was marquise pink diamond ring. Randy helps Victoria get up. Randy gets up and stands in front of Vicky and gets down on one knee. "Victoria Ann McMahon will you marry me" Randy says Vicky had tears running down her face "Yes I will marry you" Victoria says hugging him. Randy slipped the ring on her finger. Victoria and Randy kiss and hug. Vince had tears in his eyes. Vince hugs Linda has Vicky and Randy hug. "Our little girl is all grown up" Linda says "Yes she is" Vince says. **

**That night Randy had gone to bed early because he wasn't feeling good. Vicky was standing by the door watching him sleep. Stephanie came over to her. "I love that site" Vicky says whispering. "They all look cute when they are sleeping" Stephanie says. Vicky looked down at her left hand still not believing the fact that she was marrying Randy Orton. "Believe it Vic you got him he's yours" Stephanie says. "He doesn't look good at all Steph" Vicky says worried. "I am sure he is just exhausted from working so much"Steph says. Vicky feels Randy's head. Randy stirs. "Shh I'm sorry sweetie" Vicky whispers. "He's burning up Steph" Vicky says. "Oh man" Steph says. Vicky wakes Randy up. "Baby" Vicky says running her fingers through Randy's hair. Randy wakes up. "Hey sweetie pie" Randy says. "I just want to take your temperature" Vicky says. Vicky takes Randy's temperature. "Oh man it's a 104"Vicky says. "No wonder you can't get comfortable sweetie" Vicky says. Stephanie calls there mom. "Mom we got a big problem"Steph says. "What's wrong Steph" Linda says. "Randy has a fever of 104"Steph says "Your kidding please tell me you are joking he's got an autograph signing and a has to be on Byte this tomorrow morning" Linda says. "Well I doubt he can do it he's to weak to move" Steph says. "Ok I will cancel it" Linda says. "I will be right over" Linda says. Vicky was wiping Randy down with a wash cloth his body was so limp it was scaring Vicky. "I know sweetie you don't feel good" Vicky says comforting him. Vicky goes back outside. "He's so weak" Vicky says worried. "I am sure it's just a virus" Steph says. Paul comes in he notices Vicky and Steph are worried about something. "What's going on guys" Paul says. "Randy has a 104 fever and he is very weak" Vicky says worried. "Oh man" Paul says. "He caught the flu because Dave is down with it to" Paul says. "That's all" Vicky says. "Ya see I told you it was something minor" Steph says. Linda came over and told Vicky and Stephanie what they could do for Randy to help him feel better. **

**Next week Randy was better and he and Vicky were looking at wedding magazines planning there wedding. Vince was watching them. "I heard they are planning a big wedding" Linda says. "It doesn't matter to me" Vince says "She is marrying her dream guy he deserves her dream wedding" Vince says. Vicky was looking at a wedding dress and she looked at herself. "What's wrong princess" Randy says. "There is no way that I could fit into that dress" Vicky says "What are you talking about you are not fat baby you look beautiful" Randy says "Ya right look at me I am huge" Vick says looking in the mirror in Randy's dressing room. A few weeks later Stephanie knocked on Randy's dressing room door. "Hey Steph what's wrong" Randy says. "We need to talk it's about Vicky" Stephanie says. "What's wrong is she hurt" Randy says. "No she is fine" Steph says. "But I think she is taking this diet to far" Stephanie says. "I think she is starving herself" Stephanie says. "No way not Vicky she wouldn't do that" Randy says. Stephanie left. Randy went to find Vicky and he saw Vicky talking to Dave and he saw how thin Vicky got. "Oh man" Randy says in shock.**


	5. Intervention

_**Intervention**_

**Randy was at an autograph signing he kept his eye on Vicky he noticed she didn't eat anything at all. "Dammit" Randy says to himself. Randy goes to Stephanie. "Your right Steph look at her what is she doing to to herself" Randy says with tears in his eyes. "That dammed diet" Randy says. "She is doing to look good she wanted to look good for you on your wedding day. "She doesn't have to look good for me" Randy says. "Stephanie showed Randy Vicky's planner. There are all pictures of the wedding gown from the magazine. "she is putting herself through this cause of that dammed wedding gown it doesn't matter to me what kind of dress she wears" Randy says "It matters to her she wants a fairy tale wedding and that dress is part of the fairy tale wedding that she pictured" Stephanie says. Stephanie and Randy were talking when they heard a crash. Randy turned around and saw Vicky on the floor. Randy ran to her side. "Vicky baby" Randy says. Vicky was knocked out. "Come on baby please" Randy says crying "Paul call 911" Steph says. Randy stroked her hair and some of it came out in his hand. Randy had tears running down his face. "Please baby don't leave me" Randy says. Vicky started coming to. "Randy" Vicky says "Hey there's my girl" Randy says. Vicky tries to get up. "No baby stay still help is coming" Randy says. Vicky held on to Randy's hand. "I am not going anywhere I'm right here" Randy says soothing her. The ambulance got there and they took her to the hospital. **

**At the hospital Randy was pacing in the waiting room wondering what was going on with the love of his life. The doctor came out "She is a very girl right now" The doctor says. "Is she going to be alright though" Randy says "Ya but there is no telling what kind of damage was done to her body from her starving herself. Randy stood by the door and was watching Vicky sleep. "She is down to 98 lbs which is dangerous her kidney's are failing we might be able to save her we have to get her eating again and gaining weight we could loose her" The doctor says "No please you can't let her go I need her she is the love of my life" Randy says crying. "Please help her" Randy says crying. "We are going to do whatever we can to save her but you have to keep her fighting" the doctor says. **

** A couple of days later Randy was in with Vicky. Linda and Vince were watching from the door. "How did this diet get so out of hand" Linda says. "She was doing it for her wedding" Steph said "But how could you not notice something was wrong" Shane says. "It's my fault" Randy says. "Hey its nobodies fault she needs us to be there for her right now that is what is most important" Vince says. Randy looks back at Vicky who was finally sleeping. "Hey why don't you go home get some sleep and shower and change" Paul says to Randy who was watching Vicky through the window. "No I am not leaving her" Randy says. "She will be fine" Steph says. "No I am not leaving her side until I know she is out of danger" Randy says. "You guys don't get it that's my heart laying in that bed right now if anything happened to her I don't know what I would do" Randy says crying. "I understand exactly how you feel cause if that was steph laying in that bed right now I would going crazy do and demanding answers why this happened" Paul says. "I keep going over and over it my head saying what did I do wrong for her to do this to herself was I not there for her enough or did I say something that could of did this" Randy says. "No you did nothing wrong she has been struggling with this for a while off and on" Shane says. "What why didn't anybody tell me" Randy says. "Cause it was so long ago and she was doing so well I thought maybe she finally beat it" Shane says. "I could have done something to help her get the right help she needs if I knew she was prone to doing this before it got to bad"Randy says. **

**Later on that day Randy was sitting with Vicky and she was eating. "That's my princess" Randy says. "I want to go home Randy" Vicky says crying. "I know sweetie but we have to make sure you're healthy" Randy says. "They think I am crazy" Vicky says "Hey nobody thinks that you made a mistake that's all nothing more" Randy says stroking her hair. "You still love me" Vicky says "Of course I still love you nothing could change the way I feel about you" Randy says. "I knew it from the first day I met you that you were the one for me" Randy says. Vicky starts crying. "What is it what wrong baby is" Randy says worried. Vicky clings to him. Randy rubs her back. She clams down. Randy lies down next to her and Vicky put her head on his chest and she closes her eyes. Randy sighs. "She is looking so much better"Steph says. "Yes she is but she is still has a long way to go she is still have pains in her back from her kidneys" Randy says. "I want to take her home" Randy says. "I am taking time off and I am going to get her into theraphy where she can talk about what her feelings are"Randy says. **


	6. The Recovery

_**The Recovery**_

**It was the day that Randy was suppose to bring Vicky home from the hospital she was up to 102 lbs. She was slowly recovering but she had along road ahead of her and Randy was going to be by her side the whole time. Randy was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Vince came down to the kitchen. "Morning Randy" Vince says "Morning" Randy says. "Thank you giving me the time off so I can be with Vicky" Randy says. "Hey she's my daughter" Vince says "I would do anything it takes to protect my children" Vince says. "You will know what I mean when you and Vicky have kids" Vince says. Randy got up to get some coffee. "Last night she asked me to hold her I told her no and than she wouldn't talk to me" Randy says. "I am scared to hold her she is so thin I am scared if I hold her or even hug her I am going to break something" Randy says. "Hey it's understandable I feel the same way" Vince says **

**A couple of hours later Randy was wheeling Vicky out of the hospital. Shane pulled the car around. "Hey princess" Shane says kissing Vicky. Vicky was quite the whole ride home she had her head laying in Randy's lap. "Everything is going to be ok sweetie" Randy says stroking her hair. Shane pulled into the driveway and he saw a whole bunch of cars. "Damn how did everybody know she was coming home today she is no shape for a party right now" Shane says. Randy walked in with his arm around Vicky she stayed close to him she was still very weak. Everybody crowded around her and Vicky fell to the ground. "You guys have to be careful she can break a bone if she is not careful she is still very frail and weak" Shane says angry. Randy carried Vicky up to bed. The next morning Randy and Vicky slept in. Randy woke up first. Randy came into the bedroom with a tray. "What's this" Vicky says. "Breakfast in bed for my princess" Randy says. Vicky ate. "That's my girl I am so proud of you" Randy says. "You are doing so well" he says. **

**A few weeks later Vicky was going to therapy she was doing better. There wedding was 2 months away and they were making. A few days later Vicky and Randy were meeting with the wedding coordinator. The dress that Vicky picked out was amazing she looked so good. Randy was at home watching TV with Shane and Paul when Vicky came in **

"**Hey Mrs. Orton" Randy says "Hey Mr. Orton" Vicky says kissing him. Randy and Vicky were kissing. "Uggh will you guys get a room" Paul says throwing a pillow at them. "I need to talk to u upstairs its important" Vicky says. Vicky goes upstairs. Randy comes up." I went to the Dr again" Vicky says. "I made it to my target weight" Vicky says. "That's great baby" Randy says hugging her. "I couldn't have done it with out you standing behind me 100 " Vicky says Vicky hands Randy a box. "Baby you didn't have to buy me anything" Randy says. Randy opens the box. It was a Rolex watch. "Oh my god baby" Randy says. "You deserve the best" Vicky says. "I already got the best" Randy says kissing Vicky. **


	7. The Newlyweds

_The Newlyweds_

_Vicky and Randy walked into the arena for Smack down. Vicky was scheduled to shoot a commercial with her brother Shane. Vicky and Randy walked in holding hands and they were kissing when Shane walked up to them. "Well if it isn't the Newlyweds" Shane says. "So how was the honeymoon" Marissa asked "It was great to short but great" Vicky says. "So what did you guys do" Shane says. Vicky looked at Randy. "Well" Randy says. "Let's say we caught up on the time we missed when Vicky was sick" Randy says. "Oh" Marissa says. "I got to get to work" Vicky says. "I am going to see what is up with John" Randy says. "I will see you later" Vicky says kissing Randy. "I Love you" Vicky says. "I love you to" Randy says. Vicky and Marissa were talking. "I need to ask you something" Vicky says. "What's up Vicky" Marissa says. "How long do you have to wait to find out if your pregnant or not" Vicky says. "What" Marissa says? "I might be just panicking" Vicky says. "How many days late are you" Marissa says. "I am only 3 days late" Vicky says. "Ya but it also could be a result of the anorexia you went through to" Marissa says. "Oh god I never thought of that what if that stops my chances of having a baby" Vicky says "I doubt it would because you are not doing it now" Marissa says. _

_(With Randy). Randy went to go see his best friend John Cena. "Hey man when you got back" John says hugging Randy. "We got in last night Vicky had to shoot a commercial tonight and she didn't feel like driving herself tonight so I came with her" Randy says. "Cool" John says. "I still can't believe The Legend Killer the biggest ladies man in the WWE is married" John says. "Believe it Vicky is the one I want to be with forever there is nobody else for me" Randy says. Randy and John were talking. Vicky was on her cell phone talking to her doctor she was watching Randy. Vicky hung up the phone and didn't look happy. "What did the dr say" Marissa says concerned. "Me starving myself could have hurt my chances of having a baby" Vicky says crying. Vicky looks at Randy who was hanging with the guys. "I can't tell him Marissa" Vicky says. "He will understand he loves you unconditionally you know that he stood by you through the whole time you were sick" Marissa says. "He wants a big family" Vicky says. "You could always adopt there are plenty of babies out there that need a home" Marissa says. Later on that night the whole drive back home Vicky was quite. "Baby is there something wrong" Randy says concerned "No I'm ok I'm just thinking" Vicky says. They get back to the house everybody was still up and they were all hanging out. "I am going to go up to bed I'm exhausted" Vicky says. "Are you sure your ok sweetie pie" Randy says putting his hand around her shoulders. "Ya I am fine I am just tired" Vicky says. That night Randy went upstairs to bed and Randy saw her eyes are all blood shot and her face is tear stained. Shane was standing by the bedroom door. "There is something bothering her" Shane says. "I wish she would tell me what is bothering her" Randy was worried. "Let her sleep tonight and you can talk to her in the morning" Shane says. _

_The next morning Vicky woke up Randy was still asleep. Vicky rolled over and was watching Randy sleep. "I am so sorry baby" Vicky says stroking Randy's hair _

_Randy woke up. "Shh I'm sorry I woke you" Vicky says. "It's ok"Randy says. "Baby what's going on you have been so depressed since yesterday" Randy says taking Vicky in his arms. "It's nothing" Vicky says. "No it's something just tell me you will feel better if you get it off your chest" Randy says stroking her hair. "I talked to my DR yesterday because I thought I was pregnant" Vicky says "Well" Randy says getting happy. "I'm not pregnant the doctor said there is a chance that I won't be able to get pregnant cause of the anorexia" Vicky says crying. "Aww sweetie I'm sorry honey" Randy says comforting her. "You don't hate me for this I know how much you wanted a big family" Vicky says crying. "We can have a big family we just adopt" Randy says. "Victoria Ann McMahon Orton how could you ever think that I would hate you for something that was beyond your control"Randy says upset. Randy gets up and goes down to the living room upset. Vicky layed there crying. She kept saying I'm sorry._


	8. The First Fight

_**The First Fight**_

**Randy was at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee when Vicky came down. Vicky went to go talk to him. "Randy honey" Vicky says. He didn't say anything to her. She went to put her arms around his neck and he moved away. Vicky grabbed her stuff and left for work. Shane comes down. "Morning Randy"Shane says. "Morning Shane"Randy says kind of out of it. "Ok what's up something bothering you" Shane says. "Vicky and I had a fight that's all"Randy says "Already you guys have only been married a month and you two are fighting already"Shane says. "The dr told her that there was a chance that she couldn't have a baby cause of the anorexia so wants to try this risky surgery to fix her chances" Randy says. "Ok so let me guess you are against the surgery and she is for the surgery" Shane says. "Yep"Randy says. "Did you even go and talk to the dr about what are the risks if she goes through with the surgery" Shane says. Randy shows him the pamphlet that the dr gave him. "Oh man" Shane says. "Yep that's what I mean I can't risk loosing her just so we can have a baby" Randy says. "I understand she's my baby sister" Shane says. "Baby maybe if you go sit down and talk to the dr it might not be as bad by you reading it from the pamphlet" Shane says. "I don't know" Randy says. "It couldn't hurt to just to hear the dr out" Shane says. "I could do that" Randy says.**

**Randy goes and talks to Vicky's dr about the surgery. At the office Vicky was sitting in her office staring at her wedding picture. Stephanie comes in "Hey where's your hubby he was supposed to be here for a photo shoot an hour ago" Steph says. "I don't know we aren't talking to each other" Vicky says. "What already you guys just got married you aren't suppose to be fighting already" Stephanie says. "Ya well tell that to ur brother in law" Vicky says. Randy comes in the office and see's Vicky sitting at her desk staring off into space. "Hey Randy" Marissa says "Hey" Randy says "This fight has gone on long enough I can't stand to see you to not happy and all over each other. Marissa brings Randy into Vicky's office. "Ok you guys are going to sit down and talk about this" Marissa says. Randy and Vicky sit on the couch and talk about what the fight was about. "I am sorry about the way I told you about this whole thing" Vicky says. "I am sorry for not keeping an open mind about the surgery" Randy says. "Just the thought of you going through something like that putting your life on the line when we can adopt a baby it wouldn't bother me there are a lot of kids out there that could use a home" Randy says. "I know what this is all about your scared of loosing me" Vicky says "Yes off course I am how could you not think that I wouldn't be afraid of loosing you" Randy says with tears in his eyes. Vicky rubbed his back. "Ok so maybe we can just try ourselves to get pregnant if we don't than we can adopt" Vicky says. Vicky reached up and wiped the tears off of Randy's face. She bent down in front of him. "I love you Mr. Orton" Vicky says kissing him. "I love you to Mrs. Orton" Randy says. Vicky locks the door to her office and closed the blinds and she goes back over to the couch and kisses Randy and lays her head on his chest and he just holds her for a while. **

**A week later Vicky was up before Randy. Vicky was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She waited 5 mins she came back and checked it and it was positive. "Yes" Vicky says. Vicky makes breakfast in bed for Randy. She brings it in and she tries to wake up Randy he won't budge. She puts the coffee cup under his nose. He starts waking up. "Good Morning Sunshine" Vicky says. "Morning" Randy says sitting up. Vicky puts the tray in front of him. "Wow breakfast in bed scrambled eggs,organge juice toast and Gourmet French Vanilla Coffee what did I do to deserve this" Randy says "Well I have good news" Vicky says smiling " I took a pregnancy test this morning" Vicky says. "And" Randy says. "Well daddy" Vicky says "Oh my god it's positive" Randy says holding Vicky's face in his hands "Yep your going to be a daddy" Vicky says. "I can't wait to tell everybody" Randy says. "Well lets wait a few until after we get it confirmed by the dr and make sure everything is ok"Vicky says. "Ok mommy" Randy says kissing her. Randy ate than they just laid there cuddling and Randy had his hand on her stomach. **


	9. The Big Announcement

_The Big Announcement_

Vicky and Randy were on a flight to California for Raw Vicky was officially 4 weeks pregnant. Randy and Vicky were both asleep on the plane. Randy had his hand on Vicky's stomach the whole time he was sleeping. They got to the hotel Vicky and Randy were meeting the whole family to tell them there big secret. Vicky was fixing her hair. She came out of the bathroom Randy was sitting on the couch watching TV. "You ok sweetie pie" Randy says "Ya I am ok just a little nausea's that's all" Vicky says "It's just nerves that are all" Randy says. "I guess so" Vicky says. "The doctor said everything was fine your last check up" Randy says. Randy and Vicky were in the elevator. "You sure your ok babe" Randy says. "Yea I am ok" Vicky says. Vicky and Randy walked off the elevator and Vicky grabbed on to Randy. "Baby what's wrong" Randy says helping her sit down. "I don't know I just got really dizzy" Vicky says. Randy hands her a cup of water. "Just take a few deep breathes your just nervous about telling everybody" Randy says stroking her hair. "I just don't want anything to happen to this baby Randy" Vicky says with tears in her eyes. "I know beautiful everything is going to be ok I promise" Randy says. Randy and Vicky go into the restaurant. They say hi to everybody. Vicky looks at Randy. "Well everybody is probably wondering why we brought everybody together" Randy says with his arm around Vicky's waist. "Yea we are wondering" Paul says. "Well" Randy says looking at Vicky "I'm pregnant" Vicky says. Everybody was happy. Everybody hugged them. Vince hugged Vicky. "You're going to make me a grandpa huh" Vince says.

Later that night at the arena Randy had a big plan to make a big announcement since he had the night off. The opening of the program Randy walked down to the ring. Randy was wearing Black dress pants and a white shirt and black shoes. Everybody was wondering what the big announcement was. Randy grabs the mike. "I guess your all wondering what the big surprise is all about" Randy says "Well as you all know I got married to the lovely Victoria McMahon about 2 months ago" Randy says smiling. "Well I am out here to put all the rumors to rest" Randy says. "But first I would like to have my lovely wife come down to the ring" Randy says. Randy's music starts and Vicky walks down to the ring. Randy holds the ropes for Vicky. They kiss. Vicky grabs a mike also. "The big news that we have is that in about 8 months this beautiful women standing next to me is going to make me a father" Randy says smiling. The crowd went nuts. Vicky and Randy kiss. Randy's theme music plays and Vicky and Randy walked up the ramp together holding hands. Randy held Vicky's hand up. They got backstage. Randy and Vicky kissed. "I can't believe you did that" Vicky says putting her arms around Randy's neck. "So much for your playboy image" Vicky says. "It doesn't bother me" Randy says "I am proud to be your husband" Randy says.


	10. The Big Day

_**The Big Day**_

_Author's note- I am moving ahead to where Vicky was getting close to having the baby but there is a little surprise that only Randy and Vicky know. Keep reading_

_Vicky was at home in Connecticut because it was good for her to be traveling because she was due to have the baby any day. Randy was hanging out backstage at Raw. Raw was at MSG which made Randy happy because he could be close to home in case Vicky went into labor. Vicky stopped traveling cause of being put on bed rest due to premature labor and that's where they found out that they were having twins. Randy and Vicky decided to keep it from the family until they were born due to Vicky being such a high risk pregnancy they didn't want to get everybody hopes up. Randy, Paul, Ric and Dave were hanging out together Evolution had reconciled due Vicky's ex boyfriend tried to interfere with her marriage and started following her around so the guys decided to team up again. _

_Randy was working out with Dave and getting ready for there match when his cell phone goes off. Randy saw it was the house and he picked it up fast it was Vicky. "Hey baby" Randy says. Vicky sounded like she was crying. "Sweetie what's wrong talk to me what is it" Randy says. "I don't feel so good at all" Vicky says crying. "Ok I am on my way just lay there and relax" Randy says trying to sooth her. Dave says Randy what's wrong. "I don't know she says she doesn't feel good and she is crying I have a feeling she is starting to go into labor" Randy says. Randy and Dave got home and Vicky was in the bed and she was crying holding her stomach. "I'm here sweetie it's ok baby" Randy says. "It hurts Randy" Vicky says crying. "I know sweetie pie I know" Randy says. "Can you walk" Dave asks. "Ya I think I can" Vicky says. Vicky gets up. Randy puts a blanket around her. They get to the hospital. Randy called everybody. Everybody came to the hospital. Vicky was very uncomfortable she was crying. Randy talked to the dr. "Can't you give her anything for the pain" Randy says worried. "We did it takes time for it to work" The doctor says. Randy and Linda were both in with Vicky. "You're doing great princess" Linda says. "Randy" Vicky says. "I'm here my baby girl" Randy says. _

_A few hours later Vicky gave birth to a Baby boy named Joshua Keith Orton and a Baby Girl Jennifer Marie Orton. She wound up having a c-section because she got to exhausted everybody was so surprised to here that it was twins. Vicky was asleep. Randy was in the room watching her sleep he had tears running down his face he was holding Vicky's hand. "Thank you baby for making me the happiest man on earth" Randy says. Vince comes in. "I came so you could go home and get some rest" Vince says to Randy. "Na I am ok I want to be here when Vicky wakes up" Randy says. "Than go lie on the couch and get some sleep" Vince says to Randy. "Ok" Randy says getting up. "So did you go see your grandchildren" Randy says. "Yes I did I just wanted to say something" Vince says. "You have made Vicky so happy I have never seen her happy" Vince says. "She is the love of my life" Randy says. "You helped her beat a disease that she had been fighting since she was a teenager" Vince says with tears in his eyes. Vince and Randy continued talking about Vicky. "Thank you for saving my baby girl"Vince says to Randy. That night Vicky slept through the night. _


	11. Home Sweet Home

_Home Sweet Home_

_It was the night before Vicky was suppose to come home with the twins and Randy was putting the finishing touches on the nursery. "Everything is perfect Randy" Stephanie says. "I just want to make sure" Randy says. "Leave him alone Steph he's a first time father he wants to make sure everything is perfect" Vince says. "I understand completely what he is going through" Vince says "Thanks Dad" Randy says. "No problem" Vince says. _

_ The next day Randy was getting dressed he was all dressed up. He came out to the kitchen he was wearing Black Jeans and a sweater and shoes. "Wow looking good" Hunter says. "I have to look good my parents are flying in today I have to pick them up at the airport before I go to the hospital and get Vicky" Randy says. Randy's cell phone rang. "Hello" Randy says. "Hey baby" Randy says "Hey Sweetie" Vicky says. "What's up" Randy says "Nothing I just miss you" Vicky says. "I will be there as soon as I pick my Mom and Dad" Randy says "Ok" Vicky says. "I will call you back when I get to the airport ok" Randy says. "Ok" Vicky says. "I love you" Vicky says. "I love you to" Randy says. Randy closes his cell phone. Randy goes into steph's room. "Steph could you do me a favor" Randy says. "Ya sure what's up" Steph says. "Could you go to the hospital and stay with Vicky and keep her company she is kind of getting antsy" Randy says. "Ya sure of course I could I thought you were bringing her home today"Steph says. "Ya I am but they are not going to release her until 11am and my parent's flight comes in at 10am" Randy says. "Ok I got it I am jumping in the shower now and I will head over there"Steph says. "Thanks Steph"Randy says hugging her. "Your welcome just don't be late picking her up cause you know how she gets if your late" Steph says. "I know I know"Randy says. Randy goes and puts the car seats in the back of his Navigator and went to pick up his mom and dad from the airport. _

_Randy got to the airport and his parents plan was just landing. "Hey mom"Randy says. "Hey sweetie" his mom says. "Hey dad" Randy says "Hey" Randy's dad says. "Wow you are looking good" His mom says. "Ya well I couldn't be happier right now" Randy says. "You have a picture of our grandkids"His father says. Randy pulls out his wallet and shows the picture he took in the hospital of the full family together. "Aww how sweet they are so cute" Randy's mom says. Randy takes his parents home. Randy comes in and Vicky was ready to go. Vicky was packing her stuff up. Randy comes in and puts his arms around her waist. "Hey Mrs Orton"Randy says "Hey Mr Orton" Vicky says. "You ready to go home" Randy says. "Ya I guess so" Vicky says. "Hey what's wrong" Randy says worried. "Nothing just I am just nervous"Vicky says. "Nervous about what" Randy says sitting on the bed next to her. "Just everything has happened so fast yea I am a good wife but can I be a good mom"Vicky says. "Hey you are going to make a great mom"Randy says. "I just don't want to make any mistakes"Vicky says. "Hey we are going to make to mistakes were human just like our parents made with us and we turned out fine"Randy says stroking Vicky's hair. "Besides we have your parents and my parents here for help so we are going to be fine" Randy says. 'Your parents here to" Vicky says. "I guess I am just a little overwhelmed"Vicky says. "Hey it's ok your emotions are a little messed up right now" Randy says. _

_Randy pulled into the driveway. Vicky took a deep breath. "You ready" Randy says. "Ya I am"Vicky says. Randy helped Vicky out of the truck. Randy got Joshua out of the car. "Come buddy lets go inside and check out your room"Randy says. Vicky picked up Jennifer. "Come on Princess"Vicky says. Randy and Vicky goes in with the babies. "Where home"Randy says. Everybody crowded around them. "Aww look at them they are so cute"Steph says. "Joshua looks exactly like randy"Hunter says. Vicky and Randy put the kids to sleep. Vicky was watching them sleep. Come on homey lets go out with the family let them sleep. "You have the baby monitor"Vicky says. "I got it"Randy says. Randy clips the baby monitor to his belt. Randy and Vicky kiss. "I love you" Vicky says. "I love you to"Randy says hugging Vicky. _


	12. At Home With Randy and Vicky

**_At Home with Randy and Vicky_**

It has been a year since Vicky and Randy were on the road with the WWE. Randy took a year off after Vicky had the twins. Vicky and Randy had moved into there new home after the twins were born. They lived a couple of houses down from her parents. Randy was training to go back on the road. The twins were just about to turn a year old. Randy had gone to the gym to work out. Vicky was planning a romantic dinner. The dinner menu for tonight is Spinach salad to start followed by Wild Rice Soup, next they will dine on Linguine/Scallops and Rib eye steaks. Then for Dessert Chocolate cake/ Chocolate mint ice cream, followed by tea and coffee. The music over the system was playing Josh groban followed by New Edition's Home again Cd. Randy was on his way home from the gym and looking forward to this wonderful evening with the woman he loves. The dinner was almost done; Randy had called Vicky from the Range Rover to let her know that he is very close to home. She put the twins to bed. She was cooking in the kitchen when she heard Randy's Range Rover pulled into the garage. Randy had on his black jeans with his Jordan's and may we say that the sexy form fitting crème colored sweater looked oh oh so good on him. And the sexy cologne Obsession for men on that drove her crazy. In more ways then you can imagine. Randy walked over to Vicky and put his arms around her and gave her one hell of a kiss on her neck. Then she turned around and gave him one back on the lips. What is for dinner to night, you have to wait and see. The dining room was set up in a warm tan with a hint of peach with scented candles and the flowers were white roses. Finally they sat down to dinner that was truly a masterpiece and Randy didn't know what to start with, and it was a lot on that table just for just two people to eat for dinner.

The next morning Randy was still sleeping and Stephanie had come and got the twins for the weekend. Vicky went back into bed. She just laid there and watched Randy sleep. Vicky noticed that he was smiling to he must have been thinking about what happened last night. Vicky lightly kissed him on the lips. Randy started to stir. "Good Morning Mr. Orton" Vicky says. "Morning Mrs. Orton" Randy says."Last night was amazing" Randy says. Randy starts kissing Vicky's neck. "Don't you have appearances do today"Vicky says. "Nope my schedual is all clear today" Randy says intertwining there fingers together comparing there wedding rings. "I knew from the first day that I met you that you and I were going to spend the rest of our lives with together" Randy says. "That's why I got you this" Randy says handing her a long box. "Aww Randy you didn't have to do that" Vicky says. Vicky opens the box and it was platnuminum bracelet and it says Randy and Vicky together 4 ever. "Oh my god sweetie it's beautiful thank you" Vicky says hugging him. Vicky laid her head on Randy's chest. "I love you Randy Keith Orton" Vicky says. " I love you Victoria Marie McMahon Orton" Randy says.


	13. Back To Work and The Nightmare

**_Back At Work and Nightmare_**

Randy and Vicky had been back to work for about 6 months things were good. Somebody has been following Vicky around she was terrified. Randy had boost up security around the arena to protect Vicky. Randy was at photo shoot and Vicky was working on some things with the writing team and she went back to evolutions locker room and she found a box with a dozen roses and when she opened them they were all black roses and note that said.

You can't hide from me and your precious man can't keep you safe. I will get what I want and what I want is you

Vicky screamed. Paul came running in and grabbed the roses and had one of the security guys get it out of there and Vicky was crying and Paul held her. "It's ok sweetie we are going to find who ever is doing this " Paul says comforting her. Paul takes out his cell phone and calls Randy. Randy came back the dressing room and Vicky ran to him crying. "Ok ok it's ok sweetie I got you your safe" Randy says hugging her. "He's going to hurt you" Vicky says. Steph takes Vicky to get cleaned up. Randy and the guys were talking. "Randy we can't handle this ourselves we have to tell Vince and Eric about this. "No I am going to protect her she is my wife" Randy says. "I am going to do what it takes to protect her if it means me getting hurt protecting her than fine" Randy says angry. "You can't be serious" Dave says. " I am serious I am the man of the house I have to protect my wife and my kids" Randy says. "Ya your right but putting ur life in danger is not the right thing to do" Dave says "I have to protect her Dave" Randy says. "I know you do trust me I know how you feel" Paul says "I went through the same thing with Steph" Paul says. "You feel so helpless that the person you love is so scared and you can't protect her" Paul says " It's eating me alive that there is nothing I can do to protect her" Randy says.

Later that night Dave and Paul and Ric were hanging out and Vicky came into the dressing room looking for Randy and he wasn't there. "Dave where's Randy" Vicky says worried. "He had a meeting with your father" Dave says "With everything going on you let him go alone" Vicky says panicking. "he had the meeting two hours ago he should have been back by now" Paul says. Vince comes into the room and Vicky looks frightened when Randy isn't with her father. "Daddy where's Randy" Vicky says scared "He left my office an hour ago" Vince says. "Oh my god" Vicky says. She goes looks for Randy. Vicky calls Randy's Cell phone. Vicky finds a crowd and she sea's Randy laying on the floor. "Oh my god" Vicky says. She gets down next to him. He was all beat up. Vicky called Dave on his cell phone. Randy started to come two. " Randy baby" Vicky says crying. "I'm ok" Randy says weakly. Dave and Paul get there they help Randy up. "I'm ok" Randy says he hugs Vicky. "No you need to be checked out you were knocked out for a while" Paul says. Dave helps Randy to the ambulance. Vicky gets in with him. A little while later Vicky comes back with Randy. "He's ok few cuts and bruises and a concussion and two broken ribs" Vicky says. Randy sits on the couch and relaxes Vicky puts a pillow behind him. " I am going to find out who did this" Vince says.


	14. The Secret Is Out

**_The Secret Is Out _**

Randy was doing an interview and Vicky was working on something's for that night's show and also watching Randy do the interview. Adam (edge) came up to her from behind and put his arms around her. "No leave me alone" Vicky says showing him her wedding set. "I am very happily married woman" Vicky says watching Randy. "Why would you want to be with someone who is that egotistical" Adam says. "Cause he treats me right and he respects me and loves me and takes care of me" Vicky says. "I could do that" Adam says "No you mad me feel like I was never good enough you're the reason why I started starving myself cause I thought I could keep you and that would keep you from cheating on me" Vicky says. "I found somebody who treats me like I am a princess" Vicky says. Vicky tries to walk away from him and he grabs her arm and Vicky screamed. Randy grabbed Adam. "Let my wife go or else I am going to beat you with in an inch of your life you here me" Randy says angrily. Adam let Vicky go as Dave held back Randy from putting edges lights out. But Adam had other things on his mind after that small interaction with the legend killer. As soon as the interview was over Vicky got a phone call from Adam on her cell phone as she went to answer the call Adam as running full speed to the limo and pulls open the door and takes Vicky into his arms and lays on big juicy kiss on her lips and Randy was not feeling that moment. Dave jumps on Adams back and Randy gave Adam one more warning while Adam held Vicky in his arms, Vicky managed to break free from Adams tight embrace, then all holy hell broke loose, then Paul comes out of no where and tries to break up Randy and Adam, Paul tries to talk to Randy and keeping him from beating Adam with in inches of his dumb blonde life. But Randy tells what really went on when they started to leave the studio, Then Paul let Randy go and all holy hell went straight to the fan. Randy kindly told his wonderful wife to head for the hills cause daddy is bring home the new family pet, Randy went to Adam like hot fudge sauce on mint chocolate ice cream and while Randy was beating Adam, Randy said to Adam you need not come near my wife cause the only thing you will ever hear of her name is mine. After all was said and done Randy took home his wife and spent a wonderful evening alone with her by his side. Poor Adam was in the hospital with some major pain if you know what I mean. At home Vicky was rubbing down her man were ever he felt pain.


	15. The Night Adam Won't Forget

The Night Adam won't forget………..

Randy and Vicky had a quite lunch together. They were feeding each other. Vicky reached and stroked Randy's cheek where the bruise that Adam did. "I am so sorry baby" Randy says. "It wasn't your fault" Randy says. Adam was watching Vicky and Randy. Vicky was leaning against Randy. Randy was kissing Vicky's neck and he hugged her. "You know what I was thinking" Vicky says. "What angel face" Randy says stroking her hair. "I want to have another baby" Vicky says. "I don't know baby the twins are only a year old" Randy says. "Maybe your right things are too crazy right now" Vicky says. Randy was brushing her hair and Vicky was slowly falling asleep. Vicky curled up in Randy's arms and fell asleep. Randy started to dozed off when his cell phone rang. It was Adam. "What do you want I told you to stop calling and to stay away from us" Randy says angry. "Why because you know your wife wants a real man and not a boy" Adam says. "She has a real man she has me and if I ever catch you near my wife again I will beat you within an inch of your life" Randy says. Randy hung up the phone on Adam. Randy looked at Vicky who was asleep in his arms. He couldn't let her find out about the phone call.

That night Vicky had dinner done early her and Randy fed the twins early. After the twins ate Randy gave the twins a bath. Before Randy put them in the tub he changed his clothes because he realized he shouldn't be wearing good clothes while giving the twins a bath. Vicky watched Randy giving the kids a bath and she watched the twins splash Randy and she heard them giggling. Than Randy comes out soaking wet with the twins followed behind him wrapped up in towels.

Vicky started laughing. Randy comes up to her and hugs her and gets her wet. The twins were hysterical laughing. Vicky helped Randy get the twins ready for bed and they put him into bed and the twins fell asleep instantly. Randy and Vicky went into there bedroom and while he was changing she came up from behind him and started kissing his neck. He pulled her on to his lap and they started kissing. "I love you" Vicky says. "I love you to" Randy says. Later on Vicky had fallen asleep and Randy was up thinking about that phone call and watching Vicky sleep. He thought to himself that something that he had to do something about Adam to protect his family. That is what he was going to do and to make sure Vicky was never going to find out what Randy had planned for Adam that very next night. While Vicky slept Randy had Paul come to the house and they had a long talk about what was going to happen when he tells Adam about him and Vicky truly being in love. Randy told Paul what was going to be done. And to make sure Vicky never finds out about this because she will never let me live this down. After Paul left Randy went back to bed and laid down next to Vicky and she rolled over to ask him what were you doing down stairs and Randy answered had a major snack. Because Randy came back to bed with a mouth full of food. Vicky said to herself that's my man who never stops eating. That was a night for Randy because Adam will need to go down without a fight or a change in hell. And Randy had planned was sure to be a big hit.


	16. Randy's Master Plan

**_Randy's Master Plan_**

Randy called Adam around 4:30pm on his cell phone and told Adam to meet him at this secret location were Randy said to Adam. Adam said I will be there and I hope that Vicky will be there so I can take home trophy when it's all said and done. Randy knew he wasn't coming to this party alone; He had some extra help just in case. Adam pulls up to the secret location were Randy just sitting there waiting for this party to started. As Adam walks up to Randy in the back of Adam's mind he knew the serious consequences of having Vicky in his bed. "I hope that sexy wife of yours is in the car because she will be going home with me tonight and I will have my way with her and when I am done she'll never come back to you! NEVER! Bye the way Adam, My wife Vicky is not in the car, for one reason and one reason only she is waiting at home for her man and when I am finished beating YOUR ASS! I will have my night of passion with her and only name she will be calling is mine! That's when Adam though the first punch and what happened next Adam will never forget. After Adam thought that very first punch at Randy's head the doors of Randy's car opened and out came Paul, Dave, and John, who came to join the party and out to watch Adam get the beating of his life. But Adam came with Chris and that's when they both knew it was four against two. Both Chirs and Adam got the beating of a lifetime and when it was allside and done Randy went home to Vicky like it never happened. Until Vicky saw Randy's clothes in the dirty clothes, she said to Randy, baby are these your workout clothes yes honey! Okay and in the wash they went. Vicky had no clue is to why Adam why Adam stopped calling her at home and on her cell phone. But Randy knew the truth is to way Adam stopped calling, Randy was going to tell Vicky about the fight that night but he thought it would be a good idea to wait a little while before he told her. While Adam was healing at home from his holy butt beating Adam remembered that he was never going to get the change to have Vicky in his bed that was going to be one very cold day in hell! But that night in the Orton household the house was rocking all night long and Vicky called out Randy's name for more. And poor Adam was at home alone with no one to love him! But himself!


	17. A Hangman's Tale

**_A Hangman's Tale_**

Randy was getting ready for the last and final showdown with Adam. This time it was for keeps or until eternity ends. Both Randy and Adam had one thing in common Vicky, Randy's wife, the battle scars are fully healed from the last meeting Adam had with Randy. This time it will begin and end in the wrestling ring. Both men have established there names with the fans who know the truth about them in and out of the ring. The name of this match will be called the Hangman's tale meaning the looser will be hanged by the undertaker and the winner must read the poem the hangman's tale in old English. Or read it so other people can understand it. It was two weeks before the match and the papers were to be signed around 12 noon that Friday afternoon. Adam arrived by limo and went though one entrance and about 15 minutes later Randy arrived by limo as well. Both men were dressed in very well tailored suits. The press was called to witness this signing and they were going to ask some questions about this match and what will be at steak or who will live to see the next day. The moment has come to sign the papers, Adam came to the table first to sign his name, and then it was Randy's turn and while he signed the paper Adam saw Vicky from the concer of his eye in the mean while Randy had both eyes on Adam to make sure that he won't try anything. Randy had backup around the concer. After that both men took questions, First up was Randy they asked how are you feeling about this match and what are you true feelings about Adam (edge). I am very much ready for this match and how I truly feel about Adam will come out in the end as long as he stays the H-E-L-L from my wife or he will be in some major trouble. Then it was Adam turn and Adam simply said I will be the only man standing when it is all done. Adam went over to Vicky and laid one big kiss dead smack on the lips, Once Randy saw that he went right into ass beating mode, Adam went running for his life until he meet the fist of Dave then the foot of Paul who held him until Randy came down the hall at full speed and when Randy stood over Adam's body Randy said I want you to Remember how much pain you were once in before, I will send you back there again and one more time in the ring.


End file.
